


La plume, le trèfle, la rose et les épines

by HetepHeres



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Class Issues, Emotions, F/M, Gen, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Politics, Première guerre mondiale, Revolution, World War I, politique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetepHeres/pseuds/HetepHeres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsqu'on reproche à un Irlandais fier et têtu de ne pas aller se faire trouer la peau au service du roi d'Angleterre, il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'il prenne une mine contrite. Ce n'est pas forcément un manque de courage.<br/>Et si Branson n'est pas pressé d'être envoyé au Chemin des Dames, c'est aussi qu'il veut rester sur le chemin d'UNE dame.<br/>Il y a plusieurs sortes de courage... et Lady Sibylle n'a pas encore appris à faire preuve du même que celui dont le chauffeur lui a fait montre.<br/>One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	La plume, le trèfle, la rose et les épines

**Author's Note:**

> Se situe entre les épisodes 2 et 3 de la saison 2.

 

Descendant de la voiture qui venait de la ramener de l’hôpital où elle travaillait d’arrache-pied à soigner les blessés de cette guerre effroyable, Lady Sibylle Crawley n’était pourtant pas spécialement pressée de rentrer se changer pour le dîner, de troquer son uniforme d’infirmière pour une robe de soirée.

Feuilletant distraitement le livre que Branson avait posé sur le siège avant de la Renault, elle tomba sur l’étrange objet dont il se servait comme marque-page. Blanc, élégant, apparemment léger et anodin ; mais elle savait ces apparences trompeuses, et se demanda pourquoi diable Branson ne l’avait pas jeté. Mais ce garçon faisait souvent des choses étranges, apparemment inexplicables, et elle ne s’en étonna qu’à moitié. Toutefois en se rappelant la symbolique de cet objet, elle se sentit désolée pour lui :

— Alors à vous aussi, ces horribles harpies avaient donné une plume blanche ?

— Oui, répondit-il simplement. Mais ne faites pas cette tête là ! Cela m’était parfaitement égal… Si seulement elles avaient pu savoir à quel point ! Ce n’est pas ma guerre, et ce n’est pas mon roi. Ce n’est même pas vraiment mon pays…

— L’Irlande, encore…

— L’Irlande, oui. Encore, oui. S’il s’était agit de défendre l’Irlande et les Irlandais, alors là j’avoue que je me serais trouvé devant un cas de conscience…

— Quel cas de conscience ? demanda-t-elle. Celui de vous battre contre nous ? Contre les Anglais, je veux dire ?

— Je pensais plutôt… je veux dire… je fais la distinction entre ce qui est personnel, et le reste, expliqua-t-il un peu confusément. D’un point de vue personnel, vous tous ici, je vous aime bien… bon peut-être pas Miss O’Brien qui, curieusement, est peut-être en partie irlandaise… Mais je veux dire… contre l’occupant anglais en général, là je n’aurais pas de cas de conscience. Non, je voulais parler d’autre chose. Je voulais dire qu’il me faudrait quitter cet endroit. Et il y a… certaines choses… qui tendent à m’y retenir…

Sibylle ne répondit pas. Mais apparemment, tout en faisant la distinction entre le "personnel" et le "reste", il ne s’en détachait pas totalement. D’autant qu’elle savait ce que le "très personnel" englobait pour lui, quelle était l’une de ces "certaines choses" qui le retenaient à Downton. Et elle se rendit compte qu’elle ne savait si elle devait s’en sentir soulagée ou gênée. Flattée ou ennuyée.

Elle ramena la conversation sur un terrain moins glissant, en tout cas pour elle si ce n’était pour le quidam :

— Mais combattre les Anglais… en ces temps de guerre, ça reviendrait à rejoindre le camp adverse. S’allier à l’Allemagne et à l’Autriche contre nous. Ce serait vu comme une trahison !

— Par votre bord, peut-être, observa-t-il. Mais je suppose que tout est question de point de vue.

— Vous n’envisagez tout de même pas sérieusement que les nationalistes irlandais rejoignent le camp ennemi, pas vous ! Vous ne l’auriez pas fait !

— Eh bien pour tout vous dire, lui répondit-il, cela aurait peut-être pu s’envisager dans d’autres circonstances… mais les volontés expansionnistes du Kaiser semblent de mauvais augure pour qui souhaite justement son indépendance, et le comportement de l’Autriche-Hongrie envers les nations englobées sous sa coupe au sein de l’empire n’est guère mieux que celui de l’Angleterre et de votre roi envers l’Irlande… Dans le fond, il est curieux de constater que ce sont souvent des pays et des hommes qui se ressemblent tant qui se déclarent la guerre, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Mais nous ne nous battrons pas pour un autre roi ou un autre empereur. Nous sommes des républicains et des indépendantistes, nous n’aspirons certainement pas à être englobés au sein d’un empire sous le joug d’une quelconque couronne, ni colonisés par des étrangers. C’est même précisément ce à quoi nous tentons de mettre fin : il ne servirait à rien de remplacer un tyran par un autre tyran.

— "Tyran", répéta-t-elle, comme vous y allez…

— Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte parce que vous êtes du côté du manche, doublement même : vous êtes anglaise et vous faites partie de l’aristocratie ; la royauté et l’impérialisme sont, si vous me pardonnez cette image, le fond de commerce de votre famille. Mais je vous assure que vu par l’Irlandais moyen, ce n’est pas du tout la même chose.

— Mais êtes-vous seulement bien certain que ce soit là le point de vue des Irlandais en général, ou juste celui d’une minorité dont vous faites partie ? Écoutez, concéda-t-elle, je conviens que pour les Irlandais certaines choses sont injustes. Mais tout de même, aller jusqu’à parler de tyrannie…

— Pourtant depuis ces dernières Pâques, c’est vraiment ainsi que je le vois, répondit-il avec brusquerie. Que _nous_ le voyons.

— Il y a… il y a tellement de colère en vous.

— Non, vous croyez ? répliqua-t-il avec une ironie mordante. On se demande pourquoi…

— Je… je ne prétends pas qu’il n’y ait pas de quoi, je vous assure que je me mets à votre place.

— À ma place ? s’exclama-t-il. Ah vraiment, vous vous mettez à ma place ? Vous croyez le faire sans doute, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais en vérité personne de votre monde ne s’est jamais vraiment mis à notre place. Comment le pourriez-vous ?

Allons bon, après la situation en Irlande, il était maintenant passé à son autre cheval de bataille, le fossé entre riches et pauvres. Et à sa lutte contre le système aristocratique.

— Personne parmi vous autres, reprit-il, ne peut comprendre ce que c’est de voir que pour une toute petite partie des gens tout est possible, tout rêve est réalisable, mais que pour nous il y a toujours un seuil, une limite haute qu’on prendra bien soin de ne pas nous laisser dépasser. C’est comme être dans un lieu bas de plafond, et s’y cogner sans cesse dès qu’on veut se redresser au lieu de se courber. Vous autres, vous vivez à l’étage, d’où vous avez une vue imprenable sur les plus beaux endroits du parc, où aucun plafond ne vous écrase et où la lumière rentre en abondance par les fenêtres. Quand vous êtes en bas, vous n’y êtes qu’en visite, comment pourriez-vous avoir une idée vraie de ce que ce peut être d’y être confiné sans autre perspective dans la vie… pour _toute_ sa vie…

— Vous êtes injuste ! s’écria-t-elle. C’était peut-être vrai à une certaine époque, mais maintenant je vois bien plus de choses qu’auparavant. Et ne croyez pas que je ne connaisse pas la frustration de voir certaines choses fondamentales hors de ma portée ! Vous vous plaignez, mais vous au moins avez le droit de vote ! Le droit de travailler avec ou sans autorisation de votre femme, le droit d’être considéré comme un adulte à part entière, le droit de–

— Le droit d’aller me faire tuer pour un pays qui n’est pas le mien, pour un roi que je ne reconnais pas et qui m’opprime ?

— Ils vous ont appelé ? demanda Sibylle dans un souffle, sentant son sang se glacer inexplicablement.

— Pas encore.

Trop absorbé par son propre emportement, il ne remarqua pas chez elle l’esquisse d’un léger soupir de soulagement qu’elle parvint bien vite à camoufler.

Pour essayer de se calmer, il fixa le sol et le bout de ses chaussures, inspira profondément puis souffla, inspira de nouveau et releva la tête, préférant regarder droit devant lui plutôt qu’en direction de Sibylle.

— J’aurais pourtant cru que vous comprendriez… laissa-t-il enfin échapper d’un ton d’amertume teintée de regret.

— J’essaie, mais…

— Essayez mieux ! l’interrompit-il, rageur. Je veux dire, reprit-il d’un ton sensiblement radouci, que de tous ici c’est vous qui avez le plus de chances d’y parvenir : simplement parce que vous êtes née fille vous ne pouvez pas donner votre avis dans les urnes, on vous refuse la possibilité de vous faire représenter pour vos opinions, de peser sur les décisions prises pour votre pays en choisissant les députés qui siègeront à la Chambre… Vous avez trouvé un travail qui vous plait, et tant mieux, mais imaginons que vous ne l’ayez pas aimé… quel autre auriez-vous vous pu exercer ? Vous êtes bien entendu consciente que les choix de carrière sont bien plus limités pour les femmes que pour les hommes. Et plus encore dans votre milieu : je suppose qu’il est inimaginable pour la fille de Lord Grantham de devenir femme de chambre, ou blanchisseuse, ou ouvrière, ou vendeuse, ou cuisinière.

— Ou chauffeur ! lança-t-elle en accrochant son regard.

— Ou chauffeur, reprit-il avec un demi-sourire. Quoique si vous êtes aussi douée que votre sœur, vous auriez de doute façon beaucoup de mal à trouver un employeur, remarqua-t-il non sans malice. Mais plus sérieusement, reconnaissez que les choix de carrière sont très limités pour vous.

— Oh oui, confirma-t-elle d’un ton amusé, les filles de comte sont vraiment une classe opprimée !

— Vous en plaisantez mais, dans le fond, je sais qu’en vous plaçant de ce point de vue vous pouvez percevoir ce que je veux dire en vous parlant de ce seuil limite qu’on ne veut pas vous laisser dépasser, alors que vous pensez – non, que vous _savez_ que vous deviez en avoir le droit, vous savez qu’il n’est rien de logique ni de naturel qui justifie qu’on vous le refuse quand on l’accorde aux autres…

— Quel orateur ! lança-t-elle d’un ton légèrement taquin. Vous devriez vraiment vous lancer en politique…

— Ne vous moquez pas, s’il vous plait… Ce n’est pas si facile de parler de ce qu’on a au fond de soi. Et lorsque vous le prenez si légèrement…

— Je ne le prends pas légèrement, s’empressa-t-elle de le corriger. Je vous le promets. Et même j’admire que vous ayez le courage de le faire. C’est juste que… parfois je ne sais pas quoi vous dire quand vous êtes si sérieux. Et je ne veux pas me disputer avec vous. Alors j’essaie de…

— Vous faites comme tous les gens de votre rang, la coupa-t-il avec colère : il ne faut surtout pas un mot plus haut que l’autre, pas de conversations vraiment sérieuses, alors on plaisante, on badine, on détourne la conversation vers des sujets légers. Pour éviter de parler des _vrais_ sujets !

— Comment pouvez-vous dire ça de moi ? Vous savez que c’est faux ! Que depuis que vous êtes arrivé nous discutons ensemble de sujets _vraiment_ sérieux, sans quoi nous ne serions pas en train d’avoir cette conversation. Que je dis généralement ce que je pense, trop souvent même, au goût de Mary.

— Malgré le respect que je dois à Lady Mary, je ne suis pas certain que son exemple sur ce point soit à suivre. Et puis, je ne prétends pas que vous ne dîtes pas ce que vous pensez, je sais que vous le faites. Ce n’est pas de ce genre de sincérité que je parlais.

— Encore heureux ! s’exclama-t-elle. Je _suis_ sincère !

— Dire ce qu’on pense, c’est une chose, énonça-t-il. Mais il serait peut-être temps que vous appreniez à dire que vous ressentez.

Il se tut et la fixa, attendant qu’elle dise quelque chose. Un fol espoir qu’elle se livre enfin, ou au moins qu’elle lui fasse savoir qu’elle n’avait pas oublié sa proposition. Peut-être même qu’elle y réfléchissait sérieusement ? Et qui sait, qu’elle l’acceptait ?

Mais rien ne vint. Elle ne dit rien de tel. Rien sur ses émotions. Ses pensées, oui, elle en avait toujours la bouche pleine ; mais ses sentiments…

Elle était trop ébranlée, ou trop blessée, ou trop mal à l’aise pour cela. Trop paniquée, peut-être aussi. Ou bien tout simplement, elle ne savait pas le faire : on ne le lui avait pas appris.

Déçu une fois encore, Branson s’éloigna avec un reste de colère, ses espoirs douchés, une fêlure de plus à son cœur meurtri, et son ressentiment intact envers le roi, les Anglais, et les ennemis de classe.

Ce faisant, il trouva tout de même la force de lui lancer :

— Mais ça, je ne pense pas que ce soit Lady Mary qui puisse vous l’apprendre !

 


End file.
